


You're Not Alone

by AmazingDandroid (Stardust_Ti)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Ficlet, First Meetings, M/M, Sea, Selkie - Freeform, Swimming, beach, mythological creatures, selkie!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Ti/pseuds/AmazingDandroid
Summary: Phil Lester always loved finding things washed up on the beach.This time. He found something worth a lot more than shells and pebbles.





	You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleberquist6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleberquist6/gifts).



> This is a Selkie!Dan AU.
> 
> Inspired by and written for a wonderful friend for their birthday.  
> Happy Birthday Elleberquist6!♡

"Amorous, _affectionate and affable, Selkies are the hidden gems of sea mythology. Gentle souls who prefer dancing in the moonlight over luring sailors to their death, Selkies are often overlooked by mythological enthusiasts for the more enthralling forms of mermaids or sirens. Yet Selkies play a prominent role in the mythology of Scandinavia, Scotland and Ireland. Their myths are romantic tragedies, a common theme for land/sea romances, however it is the Selkies who suffer rather than their human lovers and spouses. While the tales of Selkies always begin with a warm and peaceful "once upon a time", there are no true happy ending for the tales of Selkies—someone always gets his/her heart broken._

 _The mythology of selkies is similar to that of the Japanese swan maidens, though historically it appears that the tales of the swan maidens predate the western tradition._ _Selkies can be either men or women, but are seals while in the water. What differentiates them from mermaids (aside from the choice of animal) is that they undergo a full body transformation upon coming to shore: they do not merely transform seal tails into human legs, but rather completely shapeshift from the sea_ _animals into a human.This is accomplished by shedding their seal-skin when they come to land. Selkies are predominately mythological creatures from Irish, Scottish (particularly in Orkney and the Shetland Islands) and Faroese folklore, however there is a similar tradition in Iceland as well."_

(Legends of the Selkies, Hidden Gems of Sea Mythology: https://www.ancient-origins.net/myths-legends/legends-selkies-hidden-germs-sea-mythology-006409 )

 ~~~

Phil Lester loved to walk along the beach near his home. Feeling the sand spread under his feet, the salty water caressing them

He was always quite a curious lad. When he was younger he'd go beach combing, looking for the prettiest shells, pieces of driftwood, and pebbles to add to his collection.

Occasionally, he'd find something out of the ordinary, a rounded piece of glass, a shell of a sea urchin or some other part of a sea creature. He'd always research what it was he found, eager to learn more about it.

Now that he was grown, he did less expeditioning, rarely finding the time, but he would still wander along the line of the shore and browse the line of washed up treasures.

On this particular day, he found something very different. Something he definitely wasn't expecting.

He took a deep breath of the sea air, feeling at ease as the sound of the crashing waves lulled him into a sense of tranquillity.

The sun was setting steadily, it made a luxurious orange rest upon the shoreline and the sea.

He walked leisurely along the line of shells that had washed up, eagerly browsing the odds and ends.

Having been looking down at the ground for a while, he didn't notice the much bigger object until he practically walked into it.

It was a type of skin... he thought anyway.

It was smooth and grey, moist to a fault. It seemed a bit folded over itself. Phil bent down to inspect it further.

He'd never seen anything like it wash up before. This was a big lot of skin. And it was still a bit wet, recently washed up. It didn't look as if someone had owned it as a decorative object and accidentally left it there. This was fresh out of the sea, and quite alive.

He tilted his head, trying to make sense of how that could be possible.

As he did, he was distracted by the light changing, the golden orange was quickly waning, settling into a more warm brown. He knew he needed to head home soon.

He picked up the pile of skin then, making his decision to take it, and headed home.

~~~

**_Dan wandered around the beach aimlessly._ **

**_The cold air nipped at his bare skin._ **

**_The sand felt coarser than usual, digging into his feet._**  

_**He looked around wildly, never settling.** _

_**He felt hopeless.** _

_**Exposed.** _

_**Lost...** _

_**Grounding himself, he found a little sheltered area, some branches were stacked so to form a cave-like shelter.** _

_**It would do.** _

_**It sheltered him from the rain that had begun to fall.** _

_**He took in a shaky breath.** _

_**What was he going to do...?** _

~~~

Phil placed the skin down on a bamboo mat he had in his room.

It had grown dark by then, so he put on his lamp to inspect the skin further.

He looked it over superficially for a moment, a hand rested by his mouth contemplatively.

He went over to his bed and laid down, pulling his laptop onto his lap. He perused Google for a little while searching: "Animals that shed their skin"

Varying results included snakes, lizards, hermit crabs, salamanders, frogs, arachnids and insects. 

Phil sighed.

This wasn't helpful at all. This skin was much larger than any of those, and the skin was too soft and smooth. 

He stared the pile of skin down from his place on the bed.

Struck by a wave of further curiosity, he decided to get up and inspect it closer.

Upon turning it over and laying it out, he noted that it was indeed a large animal. Big enough to basically be as big as a human on all fours.

Then he noticed the head of the animal was still there. He maneuvered the pile to try see it, then realization dawned on him.

It was a seal.

He hummed thoughtfully.

Someone must skinned a seal, and left the skin behind.

But... Where did the seal come from? There weren't any there usually as far as Phil knew...

Strange.

Phil furrowed is brown thinking about it for a second then shrugged.

Who knows how it ended up there, maybe he'd never find out.

He put the skin in his bathroom, draped over the bath just in case it dripped a bit, then returned to his bedroom.

~~~

It was about a week later when Phil went back to the beach.

He packed some extra clothes for himself, planning to swim, and knowing himself well enough by then to know he'd probably somehow get the first set wet.

He strolled down the beach happily, and dropped his bag on a patch of sand that was currently dry, mentally noting where the tide was to make sure he wouldn't have to move it. 

He took a moment to appreciate his surroundings, gazing across the horizon, smelling the salty air, feeling the slight breeze on his skin.

He pulled his shirt and pants off quickly, having put his swimming costume underneath them before leaving the house. He took off his glasses and placed them in his bag too, then ran off towards the sea.

He gasped as the slightly cool water hit his skin, the waves of the sea crashing against his knees and legs. He smiled.

As he worked on moving further out towards the sea, he distantly realized he hadn't applied any sun lotion. He inwardly slapped himself.

He knew he should, he was sure to regret it later if he didn't. He burned ridiculously easily.

He made his way back then, sighing.

Just as he was about to reach in and retrieve the lotion, he was distracted by a small thud up ahead.

Looking up, he saw a young man emerge from a little sheltered area on the drier side of the beach. He looked at Phil curiously.

Phil returned the look. He noticed this man wasn't wearing much, just a sort of cloth that he had tied to his waist, it looked old and tattered. Phil wondered whether this man was homeless.

He waved to the man as he watched him pick up a large shell he assumedly dropped. The man waved back, awkwardly.

Phil stood motionless for a moment. Then, grounding himself, he called out. "Hi! My name is Phil!" He watched the man as he awaited a reply.

"I'm Dan!" The man called.

Phil smiled. "Nice to meet you, Dan!" He returned.

Phil couldn't see Dan very well, he realized. He'd hadn't put his glasses back on since being in the water.

Noting this, he reached into his bag and pulled them out.

As he put them on, he looked up towards Dan again.

He was suddenly taken aback as to how beautiful Dan actually was.

Beautiful? Handsome? Attractive? Pretty? He didn't really care what word to use.

The subtle curves in his body from his hips to his waist and there up to his shoulders were artistic in their bending. His brown eyes pretty and intense. His curly locks of hair, messy from the humidity.

Phil gave Dan a shy smile then. Dan nervously scratched his neck.

Phil then remembered why he'd come over in the first place. 

He reached into his bag and took his sun lotion out, opening it and squeezing a big dollop onto his palm.

He looked up at Dan as he spread the lotion between his palms. Dan looked... confused?

Phil eyed him and said: "It's sunblock. I burn very easily, being so pale." He gestured towards himself, chuckling nervously. Dan just tilted his head at him.

Phil stood awkwardly as he applied the lotion. How do people do this usually?  Phil wasn't used to making too much small talk with people.

Grounding his resolve. He tried again.

"Do you come here often?" He let out, then internally slapped himself. What kind of question was that?? This guy probably lived here!

Dan shook his head and looked at his feet for a moment.

"I only came here recently. Um..." He trailed off. Phil decided to cut in.

"Do you live here?" He asked tentatively. Dan looked up and nodded, fidgeting with his hair. "I suppose I do."

Phil nodded. Looking down awkwardly.

"I've only been here for about a week or so..." Dan continued.

Phil looked up at him again. "What happened to your previous home?" He asked.

Dan looked towards the sea longingly. Something Phil seemed to miss.

"I guess you could say it was stolen from me." Dan said.

Phil tilted his head but didn't question Dan further.

There were a few moments of silence where Phil finished applying his lotion and Dan fidgeted nervously with the edges of his cloth wrapped around his midriff. Phil couldn't seem to find the right words in his mind.

"Would you... like to... join me in the water?" He asked. Dan's eyes sparkled as he said it. Phil felt something spark within him.

Dan gave him a soft smile.

"I would but I don't have a..." Dan gestured towards Phil's torso, not sure of the words. Phil looked down at his swimming trunks. 

"Oh!" He bent down and grabbed a pair of light shorts from his bag. "You can use these!" He offered, happily.

Dan eyed the item of clothing then eyed Phil.

Phil didn't seem to be taking 'No' for an answer as he made his way up the beach towards Dan's little cave, determined. The shorts in hand.

As he reached the "cave", he handed the shorts to Dan with a smile. Dan took them timidly and murmured out a small "thank you".

He shuffled into his shelter then, looking at Phil shyly.

"Oh! I won't look, go ahead." Phil said turning around.

Dan gave him a grateful look even though Phil couldn't see it.

Dan pulled the shorts on and dropped his cloth to the ground. He looked around at the things in his shelter.

This past week had been hard...

 

He had been stranded on this beach just before dark. He had to find shelter, and something to cover himself with. 

Turns out, it wasn't easy living as a person alone on a beach. 

He couldn't go to the town due to lack of resource, and clothes... He couldn't go out into the sea either. So, he had to find ways to make due.

He found out there was a tap with fresh water near the beach. Though he couldn't visit it all the time in the daylight and couldn't wait until the night every time to drink. He would dehydrate in the sun.

A lot of his predicaments were tended to when a family had a picnic on the beach on the second day. 

Just as luck would have it, they accidentally left a plastic lunch container in the sand next to the blanket. 

When no one came to collect it that night, he wandered out and picked it up. He used it for water that night, grateful for the help.

As for the cloth he used to cover himself with. Enough to be considered "acceptable" to be seen by people. He got it by chance.

As he was walking down the beach on the second day just after sunset, trying to stay behind the covering of the trees and shrubs so to not be spotted, he found what looked to be the remainer of a white, opaque summer scarf. It was tattered and old, it must have been out here a while, someone had completely forgotten about it...

Dan took it and washed it in the sea, gently. Then wrapped around his waist and did his best to make it resemble clothing. It was all he had to work with.

He foraged on the rocks and in the sea where he could in the daytime after that. He struggled to catch fish so he substituted his diet with other seafood, oysters and muscles he found attached to the rocks, whatever he could find.

 

He walked out towards Phil, who turned towards him as he noticed Dan coming out.

Phil gave him a sweet smile, then ushered him out towards the water.

Dan took a breath, trying to work up the courage to talk to this kind stranger.

"Do...  _you_  come here often?" Dan asked timidly, he figured it was an acceptable thing to say since Phil used it on him.

"Oh, yeah, I do whenever I can find the time. I used to love swimming and coming to the beach when I was younger. I would scan down the edge of the waterline to collect shells and things like that,  I've always been into sea creatures." Phil explained.

Dan couldn't help but smile.

"I've found some interesting things here over the years. The sea is a very interesting and mysterious place." Phil said, pausing his walk at the edge of the water.

Dan nodded and looked at the ocean thoughtfully.

"Well. Let's have at it!" Phil said excitedly.

With that, he dashed off towards the water, Dan strolling elegantly behind him and smiling.

~~~

They splashed around in the water for quite some time and their bond seemed to grow exponentially in the next weeks. Though neither of them quite payed attention as to how it happened.

It could have been the way Phil was uttterly entranced by the way Dan moved in the water. He was graceful and fluid as if he'd been in it all his life. He moved through the rushing liquid and crashing waves with a natural ease. Phil couldn't take his eyes off him.

Dan even went as far as to literally swim circles around Phil, gazing at him sweetly.

Phil couldn't tell whether he was being flirted with or not.

It could be the way Dan listened to him silently as he explained all he knew about the little plants and animals living on the rocks on the far end of the beach.

They had walked down there one day and climbed atop them, Phil leading the way and telling Dan all about the little things that lived amongst the rocks.

Dan was amused at how interested the humans were with the little details about these things. Dan never really payed attention to it. He just knew which ones were edible in order to sustain himself. He couldn't quite keep his attention off Phil though. His enthusiasm was cute and his chattering, endearing.

It could have been the way Dan would tilt his head but smile fondly as he watched Phil attempt to mould the wet sand into a giant lump he called a "castle". While Dan had no idea what Phil was on about, he still pushed a bit of the sand Phil's way in the hopes that it was somehow helpful.

Phil smiled brightly at him as he did. He took that as a win.

Perhaps it was the way Phil gave him a strange look but then softened into an accepting gaze when Dan explained that he only ate seafood.

Phil had bought a little picnic for them the one day, but Dan told him that he couldn't eat a lot of the food, although he appreciated the thought.

Phil didn't even question it much. He just nodded and left it be. As if he was more than content to leave Dan to be himself however he wanted.

Dan appreciated it more than anything  but didn't mention that it wasn't quite like that.

It could have been Phil's adorable laugh that sounded whenever he was playing around with Dan. 

Dan couldn't help but smile at him.

He had this sense of almost childlike glee that just made Dan peaceful to watch.

Of all the years he would coast near or watch humans. He'd never seen one as sweet, kind and wholesome as this one. That was certainly saying something.

He'd never trusted a human before. He was taught not to. Legends told of mean humans stealing your skin and keeping you prisoner on the land. Dan always thought it was a load of nonsense.

He believed it now...

Even though it had technically happened to Dan, it hadn't been quite like the stories. He had no idea who had taken his freedom. After spending weeks stranded on the beach, he started to give up hope of ever finding who it was.

It could have been the tender hugs and sweet looks they gave each other whenever they greeted each other. Or was that past the point? They didn't care.

Neither of them were completely sure how or when it happened, but they grew very close.

They spent every day doing something or other on the beach. Phil wondered whether he'd stepped into a fairytale somewhere.

Although, whether Dan was interested in him like that was another mystery to him. Dan seemed very different. He had a distant air about him. Not that it bothered Phil much. Phil had never been shy of the left of centre.

~~~

On one particular day when Phil went down to the beach, he found Dan huddled up with his knees to his chest on the sand, staring longingly at the sea.

Dan looked more distant than usual. It worried Phil.

Phil walked up and put a hand on Dan's shoulder gently.

Dan looked up at him, then looked back to the sea muttering "Hey."

"Hey." Phil returned.

Silence stretched over them as Phil sat next to him, mimicking Dan's position.

They both silently gazed at the sea, seeing and hearing the waves crash across from them.

Phil looked over at Dan again. Dan seemed a little lost in thought, intensely. As if he was a million miles away.

"What are you thinking about?" Phil asked, watching Dan's face.

"Home." Dan replied, not breaking his gaze towards the sea.Phil's features softened upon hearing this. 

"The one that was stolen from you?" He asked, tentatively. Dan nodded.

Another moment of silence passed when Dan didn't say anything else.

Phil wasn't sure what to say to Dan, he didn't know how he could possibly make it better. Though, as he thought about it, he always felt better when he could talk to people about his troubles. Perhaps Dan would appreciate that.

"May I ask what happened?" He tried, watching Dan for a reaction. Dan seemed to take a breath then sat up straighter.

"I..." He started. "I don't... I'm not supposed to talk about it, but... You seem like a good person, Phil... and I feel like I can trust you..." He cleared his throat. "With a secret." He let out. Phil's eyes widened a tiny bit at the words.

"Of course! I promise I won't tell a soul." Phil said looking Dan directly in the eye as he said it.

"I..." Dan took a steadying breath

"I used to live in the sea. It's where I'm meant to be. It's where I've always been. I came here out of curiosity about four weeks ago and was stupid enough to take my skin off... I never should have. I should have listened when the others told me it was risky." Dan put his face in his hands, frustratedly.

Phil tilted his head as he looked at Dan.

"I'm not completely sure what you mean..." He said looking at Dan confused. Dan sighed.

"I'm not a human, Phil. I'm a sea creature. I know I look human now, but that's because I took my skin off." He said, looking at the ground.

Phil looked down too as he tried to take in Dan's words. Not human? Skin? Sea creature?

"Okay..." Phil started, trying to gather his thoughts.

"What exactly are you then? A mermaid-? Merman?" Phil corrected himself mid-sentence.

"No." Dan said, shaking his head. "I'm a selkie." He said.

Phil nodded despite not knowing what that was. He didn't want to make Dan feel like he was bothered by it.

"And what did your 'skin' look like?" Phil asked, curiously.

Dan looked back towards the sea thoughtfully.

"I've been told it's shiny and grey, smooth, nice to touch..." He trailed off.

Phil distantly thought about the seal skin he had found a few weeks ago, it was still in his apartment, he saw it regularly, he had felt it's smoothness, it was a truly pristine skin.

But surely not... It couldn't possibly be the same thing. It was surely a coincidence that Dan was using a similar description.

Dan looked down again, his shoulders slumped.

"I can't go back to the sea without it. Someone took it... I wandered off for a little while and when I came back it was gone. I still don't know who has it." He said dejectedly.

Phil's mind was racing with the possibility. 

In a sudden fit of curiosity he tried to ask calmly. "Is a selkie an animal of the sea?" 

Dan looked thoughtful for a moment then looked at Phil.

"I'm not sure what humans call it... Um..." He trailed off.

"I think I heard someone yell 'seal' at us once." He said, looking contemplative.

Phil felt like all the air in his body was knocked out of him with that one word. He went wide eyed and looked at Dan urgently.

"Phil... Are you alrigh-?" Dan was startled silent as Phil jumped to his feet.

"I think I may know where your skin is!" He said, wildly. 

Dan's eyes widened at his words.

"H-" Dan was about to say something, but Phil cut him off.

"I'll be right back, Dan! Stay here!" He said. 

With that, he turned to run to his car.

~~~

Phil moved frantically as he entered his apartment. He darted towards his bedroom where he had since moved the skin and grabbed it, only sparing a moment to admire it before rushing out again.

By the time he got back to the beach, Dan had returned to his little shelter and was sipping a little water from his plastic bowl.

Upon seeing Phil though, he dropped it it onto the sand abruptly.

He stood paralyzed as he eyed the skin in Phil's hands.

Phil looked panicked as he rambled as soon as he was in earshot of Dan.

"Dan, I'm so sorry! I think I stole your skin. I didn't mean to! I just found it and thought it was something someone left out here! I had no idea it was yours! I would have given it to you sooner if I knew! I'm so sorry! I'm-" Phil's voice died down as he frantically searched Dan for a reaction. Expecting unfaltering anger and hurt. Dan just breathed raggedly and stared endlessly at the skin. He wasn't sure what to say.

Phil was about to start rambling and apologizing again but Dan lunged at him and nearly knocked him over with the force of his hug. The skin fell to the ground as they embraced.

Phil hugged back and rubbed Dan's back as he felt Dan tremble in his arms.

He held Dan for a little while, listening to him breathe.

He distantly thought about what this meant for them. Would Dan leave now? Would he ever see him again?

It made his heart drop slightly at the thought, but he tried to focus on the present moment instead.

They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes for a moment, Dan looked to be on the verge of tears. Phil could understand it, though it pained him to see Dan so vulnerable.

Dan looked down at the skin then, and reached down to pick it up.

Phil watched as he put it down on the sand gently and knelt down to look at it. He smiled at the mass of shiny grey, looking like he's been united with an old friend or family member.

He looked so happy...

Phil half sighed but smiled at Dan. Even if this meant he wouldn't see Dan again, it would be worth it if Dan was happy. That's all Phil cared about. His own feelings didn't matter compared to that.

Dan smiled gleefully up at Phil, he suddenly looked so much younger. Phil wasn't sure exactly how old Dan actually was, but he looked a little younger than Phil if they were going on human standards.

When Dan looked at him at that moment he almost looked like a youthful lad, a child. One young enough to reflect the innocence and sweetness of one before the world has gotten a chance to mess with it.

Phil smiled back down at him.

"Phil... Thank you so much. I... this... You have no idea how much this means to me..." Dan trailed off.

"Of course, Dan." Phil replied, putting a hand on Dan's shoulder.

"I'm not mad at you... I know you wouldn't take it on purpose. I'm so...." Dan put his face in his hands. "I'm so glad you were the one to find it... of all people. I thought I would never get to go back..." Dan was trembling again. Phil knealt down to hug him. He would hold Dan for centuries if he could. Every little touch was heaven to Phil's soul.

"I'm... I'm so glad I met you Phil..." He smiled. "If you hadn't found it and taken it, we never would have met... s-so, I'm grateful it happened because of that." Dan was tearing up now. Phil too, though he tried not to. They sat, holding each other and letting the little tears fall for quite a few moments.

When they broke apart, Dan picked up the skin and carried it to the edge of the water, Phil trailing behind him.

When they reached the edge of the water, Dan looked at Phil and smiled.

Phil looked a little dejected even though he desperately tried not to let it show.

"Hey." Dan said, smiling fondly at Phil. Phil looked at him intently.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy." Dan nudged him. That made Phil smile.

Phil swept a piece of hair that had come out of his quiff back into place, shyly.

"I hope you visit me often, Phil. I'm expecting you here for wave riding lessons so you don't fall over every time you step into the sea." He said, feigning sternness, trying not to smile as he said it.

"Hey!" Phil protested. "It's not my fault I'm clumsy! It's in my DNA! I was born that way!" He whined.

Dan laughed, such a pretty sound in Phil's ears. It made his pout turn into a smile immediately.

"I promise. I'll visit you if you visit me back." 

Dan smiled.

"Deal."

Dan walked into the water enough to be constantly touching it, then layed the skin down in the water. It floated.

He leant down and put his hands into the parts of the skin and then his legs. The skin sunk under with his weight and he could barely keep his head above the water at this angle.

He then pushed down and sunk into the water.

He seemed to barrel slightly and the bottom of the skin surfaced instead.

Then it moved.

Dan... moved.

The elegant seal glided through the water and surfaced properly, turning towards Phil for a moment.

Phil was stunned but just stood and gave him a tiny wave, as if he didn't know how to communicate with this new creature properly.

Dan inwardly smiled and slashed his flippers playfully, and with a little squeak, he swam off. Into the waves. Into the sea.

Home.

Phil smiled. Something about it made him feel peaceful.

He would see Dan again. He could feel it.

Dan was free and happy now.

Now he would always be.

~~~

Weeks later in the afternoon sun. In the crest of a wave Phil could see.

A little splash of a tail and a head peeking out of the surface of the water.

Phil smiled.

"A Selkie."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.^^
> 
> If you enjoyed it or had any strong emotions while reading, please do let me know in the comments. They really make me happy.
> 
> Have a great day/night!


End file.
